Merlin!
by Girafe13
Summary: OS: L'illumination, ou comment Evans remarque comment James Potter est si...Charmant?Vraiment? Plein de guimauve, mais ça remonte le moral, non?


**Rien ne m'appartiens, tout est à JKR, sinon mon pauvre Fred serait toujours là!**

**George: (supplie) Et mon oreille?**

**Audrey: Hum, oui, elle aussi serait toujours là aussi. Bonne lecture!**

-Quoi? Tu veux vraiment savoir? Bon, d'accord, je te le dit, mais faudrait pas que tu ébruites ça, hum? Alors, tout a commencé comme cela:

***

-Evans! _Evans_! Evans, bordel de Merlin!

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire à cette dernière expression, mais mon sérieux me reprit bien vite. C'était encore Potter. Merde. Je crois qu'il ne me lâchera jamais. J'était bien fatiguée de jouer au jeu: " Sors-avec-moi-non-oui-non-oui-NON!". Tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Bon, j'avoue, je m'était attachée à cet espèce d'échange répétitif, mais c'était comme voir un film au cinéma pour la 23eme fois. Je connaissais les répliques par coeur. J'hâtai le pas pour le semer. Je me sentait vraiment idiote, à raser les murs ainsi. Soudain, les "Evans, tu vas t'arrêter, oui?" parurent lointains puis, ce fut le silence complet. Soulagée, je tournai le coin d'un pas redevenu normal, quand soudain, je fut face à face avec Potter:

-HAAA!

Il recula de plusieurs pas, cherchant frénétiquement la cause de mon cri. Je sourit sarcastiquement, alors que mon coeur se remaittait de la crise cardiaque que je venait de me taper.

-Ne cherche pas, Potter, c'est toi qui m'a fait crier.

Il me regarda, perplexe, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés. Ce qu'il pouvait être lent!

-Désolé, je voulais pas t'effrayer, mais je voulais te demander quelque chose…

-Non.

-Ha merde. Tu m'a vu venir.

Il n'avait pas l'air découragé. Je soupirai. J'en avait vraiment assez qu'il me coure après.

-D'où tu sors comme ça?

-Passage secret, fit-il avec un sourire malin. Tu veux que je te montre?

-Non.

-Tu est tout le temps négative, Lily!

-Non!

-Ha, tu vois!

Merde, il m'avait eue. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Mon regard accrocha soudain ses cheveux en bataille. Puis il descendit pour se planter dans ses yeux chocolats. Je le dévisageait. Il avait l'air parfaitement heureux.

-En fait, c'était la dernière fois que j'essayait de sortir avec toi, vois-tu… Je voulais juste t'en avertir, fit-il d'un ton dégagé.

-_Quoi?!_

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il devait y avoir une arnaque quelque part!

-Ouais, j'ai décider de lâcher prise. Même que je sort déjà avec une autre fille.

-Qui?

La question était sortie avant même qu'il eut put finir sa phrase. Voilà que j'agissait comme une gamine. Reprends-toi, Evans! Tu vas craquer, sinon! Un énorme sourire vint se placer sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi? Ça t'intéresse?

-Moi? Non!

Merde, voila que je rougis de plus belle. Faut vraiment que je me contrôle… Mais de quoi au juste? Je ne serais pas… Jalouse?

_Moi_? Jalouse d'une fille qui sort avec Potter? _LE_ James Potter?

Ma tête criait Non! Non! Non! Mon coeur lui disait: L'enveloppe!...euh…Il disait Oui! Oui! Oui!

Et tandis que le plus énorme débat intérieur faisait rage à l'intérieur de moi, je ne pouvait pas détacher mon regard de ses yeux. Ils étaient si… Comment dire? Jolis? Et ses cheveux…et son nez…et…Bon, d'accord, il était vraiment beau! Mais sa personalité me…me quoi déjà? Me charmait? Oui, c'était exactement ça.

Finalement, j'accordai la victoire à mon coeur par K.O. et je pris l'envelo…Euh…Plutôt j'ouvris les yeux.

Pour la première fois en sept ans, je vit Potter comme il était vraiment.

Pas un taré qui se donnait des airs. Non, un jeune homme tout à fait respectable. Je ne put m'empêcher de penser qu'il avait glissé quelque chose dans mon jus de citrouille ce matin, mais… Mon coeur fit un bon. Oui, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de lui. Si on pouvait apeller ça de l'amour… Incroyable! Je n'en revenais pas! Soudain, Potter eut l'air moins confiant:

-Euh…Evans? Ça va? Tu es toute pâle et ta bouche est grande ouverte…Tu va pas me faire une crise d'Épilepsie, n'est-ce pas? Evans? Ev…

-Je…Je…

Ha vraiment, bravo! Quel discours! Je me forçait à déglutir et je repris:

-Je crois que je…

Il fallait que ça sorte, sinon, j'allais exploser!

-Je crois que je t'aime, murmurai-je d'une minuscule voix.

-Pardon? Tu marmonne trop, Evans, je t'entends pas du t…

-JE T'AIME, ESPÈCE DE SOURD DÉBILE!

Est-ce que je viens vraiment de hurler ça, moi? Ha oui, il semblerais que c'était bien moi. S'il-vous-plaît, Merlin, quelqu'un, venez me chercher!

Une chance que le couloir où nous nous tenions est désert… parce que sinon, je me serais fait un hara-kiri-kedavra sur-le-champ. Je ne put m'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tronche de Pott…_James_. On aurait dit qu'on venait de le frapper tout en lui annonçant que Lupin était en fait un loup-garou. Je rigolai de plus belle devant cet exemple riducule. Mais je ne rigolai plus du tout lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi, remit de ses émotions:

-Pourquoi tu rit, Lily?, demand-t-il tout doucement.

Je frissonai.

-C'est nerveux je crois.

-Humhum…

Pourquoi il était aussi proche que cela? Alerte Alerte! Intrusion dans Espace vital! Pourtant, ça n'avait pas trop l'air de le déranger. Bientôt, il fut juste devant moi. Je dut me tordre le cou pour le voir. Ce qu'il était grand! Maigrichon, mais grand.

-Tu me dis ça pour me faire plaisir? Que tu m'aime, je veux dire?

-Non, je viens de remarquer…

-T'es pas bien vite-vite.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, à moitié choquée, à moitier amusée:

-Mais oui, c'est ça, c'est ça…

Il se penchait trèèèèèès doucement, et, je dois me l'avouer…trop lentement à mon goût. Maintenant que j'avais eut l'illumination, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le vouloir, lui, et pas un autre. Juste comme nos lèvres se frolèrent, j'eu un regain de mémoire:

-Hé, murmurai-je, t'avais pas une petite amie, toi?

Il gloussa:

-C'était pour te rendre jalouse. Sirius avait raison, ça marche à tous les coups!

Et avant que j'ai pu protester, il m'embrassa.

***

-Et voilà, Harry, C'est comme ça que maman et papa se sont aimés.

Lily Evans se pencha sur le berceau et embrassa le front d'un minuscule Harry Potter qui la regardait de ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes, semblant tout comprendre.

-Je t'aime, tu sais?, murmura-t-elle tendrement avant de fermer la lumière de la chambre.

Et Harry le savait. Au plus profond de son coeur, il l'a toujours su.

**Alors? Comment vous trouvez? À vos claviers... prêts... Reviewezs!**

**Bizes, Audrey.**


End file.
